Moon Kingdom
The Moon Kingdom (ムーンキングダム, lit. Moon Country), also known as the Destination Above All Others, is the fifteenth and final kingdom in the main storyline of Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm based on the Moon. Its most notable city is Honeylune Ridge, which serves as the kingdom's main area in the game. The kingdom is inhabited by several local residents from previous kingdoms. The primary currency of the Moon Kingdom is purple Star Bit-like coins, however, they also accept regular gold coins much like every other kingdom. Brochure Information Wedding Hall Legends tell of a moon goddess, and this wedding hall is said to have been created in her honour, though no one knows for sure. The stunning exterior contrasts beautifully with the black sky, a symbol of Honeylune Ridge. Weddings here are often open, so lucky travellers can join the party. Lunar Life Forms The surface of the moon is harsh, but a few creatures do live there. Take heed if tempted to study their unique shape and movement up close, as they have sharp spikes. it's probably best to observe them from a safe vantage point. Interestingly, similar creatures can be found in the Seaside Kingdom. Did life on our planet (which began in the seas) actually originate on the moon? Cubes of Mystery Possessing unique metallic properties, it's hard to imagine how these cubic Moon Rocks formed naturally, but they can be found in great abundance up here. Similar rocks have also been found in various areas on the planet, and the method of their formation remains shrouded in mystery. We recommend seeking one out and pondering its mysteries up close! Lunar Interior: Secrets We've heard stories about extensive caverns beneath the lunar interior. There's an entrance directly into the moon rock that's easily accessed, but it sounds quite dangerous inside. On the other hand, tales abound of thrills and mysteries waiting within, so it may be worth investigating. Be sure to take the necessary precautions before you go, though! A View to Remember Our world as seen from the Wedding Hall is something everyone needs to experience at least once in their life. With the planet as your witness, it's no wonder weddings are held here. Moon Frog This frog now lives in Honeylune Ridge. Brought to the moon by first pioneers, it's now considered a good omen for visitors. See one and you'll have a hoppy day! Three Keys to the Kingdom # Experience the floaty feeling of lighter gravity. # Listen to the glorious bells of the Wedding Hall. # See the mysterious Moon Rocks, supposedly energy made solid. Power Moon Locations Normal Moon Locations *'01. Shining Above the Moon:' Just to the right of the Odyssey, look for a small crater with an out-of-place shadow in the center. Stand in the middle and jump to reveal a hidden box. Climb up on top of it — which is no small feat in the low-gravity of the moon’s surface — and jump straight up again to reveal another box. Do this one more time, and you’ll be standing right under the moon. *'02. Along the Cliff Face:' Walk straight forward from the Odyssey’s ramp all the way to the cliff’s edge. There’s a small ledge below you where you’ll find an 8-bit pipe. Head inside and avoid the Fuzzies as you jump your way to the left. *'03. The Tip of a White Spire, 14. Up in the Rafters and 17. Moon Shards on the Moon:' We’re lumping these three together because they’re all in the same area and are really easy to collect together. Start by heading to the left side of the Wedding Hall. There’s a moon shard in a crater right behind the flag. Continue to the back of the hall, and capture the frog there. Jump straight up onto the roof for the next shard. Head around to the right to find another shard. The fourth is about halfway up on the left side of the steeple. The final shard is on the roof on the steeple facing the back of the hall. You’ll have to head back around to the front of the hall to grab moon 17. While you’re up on the roof collecting shards, look at the spires along the right side (if you’re facing the front of the church). The second one from the front is glowing. Throw your hat onto it and hold it there for a couple seconds to reveal moon 3. After you get moons 17 and 3, but before you get rid of your moon frog, jump all the way up to the bell at the top of the steeple. There’s a Mario-sized hole under it. Drop through, and you’ll find yourself in the rafters of the Wedding Hall. Moon 14 will be right in front of you. Work your way along the rafters carefully so you don’t fall. *'04. Rolling Rock on the Moon:' On the next plateau to the northwest of the Odyssey, look for a double-ringed crater with a rock in the middle. It will take several hits and kicks to smash the rock and reveal the moon — just be careful not to kick it over a cliff. While you’re here, hop up to the ledge above you to chase down the rabbit for moon 5. *'05. Caught Hopping on the Moon!:' On the plateau just to the south of where you picked up moon 5 (northwest of the Odyssey), you’ll find the rabbit in this kingdom. It’s tougher than usual to chase his down because of the low gravity, but keep after him to get your moon. *'06. Cliffside Treasure Chest:' As soon as you get to the Ringing-Bells Plateau flag, look to your left. There’s a chest on a pillar of stone a long way off. Grab one of the nearby Rocket Flowers and jump across to open the chest. There are more Rocket Flowers on either side of the chest for your return trip. *'07. Moon Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' Head straight north from the Odyssey, and drop down to the lower level of the plateau. Head to the far northeast corner, then drop onto the small ledge below you. There’s a scarecrow waiting for you there. You’ll have to jump across a few ledges to claim your moon. Using long jumps (ZL + Y) in the moon’s gravity will make these impossible jumps possible. *'08. Taking Notes: On the Moon’s Surface:' Turn right from the Ringing-Bells Plateau flag, and head all the way to the east edge of the plateau. You’ll have to climb up to the higher area where the Astro-Lanceur is patrolling, then head around to the back of his crater. You’ll find a musical note there that will lead you to the stone pillar off to the east and back. Use long jumps to make it to the pillar and back. The next five moons are all found in the lava-filled underground area between the Quiet Wall and the Ever-After Hill flags. You can gather these moons during your first trip through, or you can come back and collect them after you defeat Bowser. There is no map and no flags underground, so we’ll rely on descriptions and images to lead you to the right places. *'09. Under the Bowser Statue:' Drop into the underground area through the tunnel next to the Quiet Wall flag. As soon as you land, you’ll see two large Bowser statues. Capture the one on the right, then move it forward to reveal the moon underneath. *'10. In a Hole in the Magma:' Not far into the underground area, there is a section with two Sherms and some Parabones. While you’ve got one of the Parabones captured, fly around the cage containing a Spark Pylon, then look for a hole in the magma off to the right. Fly down into it to find a key that will reveal the moon back on the platform behind you. *'11. Around the Barrier Wall:' The next three moons (11, 12 and 13) are all in section of the underground where you control the oversized Banzai Bill. Right after you capture your first Banzai Bill, you’ll fly through (or past) a series of four rings and fly to the right of a long wall. Before you smash through the next wall, take a hard left and look at the back side of the wall you flew around. The moon is at the far end. *'12. On Top of the Cannon:' Shortly after you capture the first Banzai Bill, you’ll fly around another Banzai Bill cannon. Fly your captured Bill in a wide arc around the second cannon, and then come back at the back side of it. There’s a ledge you can land on there. Climb up onto the top of the cannon right behind the mouth, and then ground pound to reveal this moon. *'13. Fly to the Treasure Chest and Back:' From either of the Banzai Bill cannons, turn and look back toward the beginning of the underground area. (Look for the vertical green pipe and the two Bowser statues.) There’s an alcove level with the Bill cannons in the wall above where you started. Capture a Banzai Bill and fly all the way back to the alcove. Open the chest for this moon, and then use the Spark Pylon to return to the beginning of the Banzai Bill section. *'15. Sneaking Around in the Crater:' After you defeat Bowser and return to the moon, look in the large crater behind the Odyssey. There’s a glowing lump running around in there. Hit it with Cappy, then ground pound to get your moon. *'16. Found on the Moon, Good Dog!:' After you defeat Bowser and the store appears, you’ll find a helpful dog hanging around outside. Befriend it, and then lead it all the way to the northeast corner of the plateau over by moon 7. Your canine friend will dig up the moon. *'18. Moon Quiz: Amazing! and 24. Sphynx’s Hidden Vault:' From the Quiet Wall flag, head around to right to get to the back side of the column ahead of you. You’ll find the Sphynx here. The first question you answer (Rocket Flower) will move the Sphynx out of the way and reveal a chamber containing moon 24 and a bunch of coins. If you keep talking to the Sphynx and answer four more questions, you’ll get a moon: There are no sheep on the moon, moon rocks fell on all the kingdoms, you got moon 14 by getting into the Wedding Hall below the bell and the Sphynx travels by floating on airship sails. *'19. Thanks, Captain Toad!:' After Bowser is handled, denizens from every kingdom come and hang out on the moon just to the south of the Odyssey. Captain Toad is on the east end of the people there, and he’ll give you a moon when you talk to him. *'20. Shopping in Honeylune Ridge:' The Crazy Cap shop will show up on the moon after Bowser is handled. You can buy this moon inside just like in every other kingdom. *'21. Walking on the Moon!:' Down on the lower area of the first plateau — north of the Crazy Cap shop and west of the corner where you got moons 7 and 16 — you’ll find a Trace Walking challenge. Because the path disappears so quickly, the trick to getting 70 or more points is memorizing where you need to go without the blue arrows. And that’s all about landmarks. You can see them in the image above, but in short: Cross at the bottom of the ridge. (The blue arrows will be there when you cross it, even if you walk slowly.) Cross the ridge again at the part where it juts east after jutting west. Take a tight turn around the crater. Keep tapping your analog stick to make your way back to where you started. *'22. Moon Kingdom Regular Cup:' Just outside of the Wedding Hall, you’ll find the Moon’s first Koopa Freerunning challenge. The course will take you all the way to the south end of the kingdom, but the first one isn’t too much of a challenge. Drop off the left early so you can line up the jump on the narrow pathway. Your competitors will continue straight for a little longer, so this will give you an advantage. Watch for Rocket Flowers for the rest of the course to give you an extra boost. *'23. Doctor in the House:' Even after Mario crashes the wedding, some guests will still be hanging out in the Wedding Hall. Head to the store to buy the Doctor Headwear and Outfit for 300 coins (and pick up anything else that strikes your fancy), and then go to the Wedding Hall. Head all the way to the main room in the back. Look for a Shiverian on the left side. Talk to him while dressed as a doctor to get this moon. *'25. A Tourist in the Moon Kingdom:' To get this power moon, you need to beat the game and return to the Sand Kingdom. Remember the taxi that’s always been there, just outside of town? Speak to a sombrero-wearing little guy, who’ll tell you that he can’t wait to take a ride. Then go to the Metro Kingdom and find him again. (It’s not hard. He’s right in front of you when you ride the wire to enter the city, and you’ll get a Metro Kingdom power moon for your trouble.) Keep following him around kingdoms, and eventually he’ll wind up in the Moon Kingdom near the Odyssey, as pictured above. *'26. Peach in the Moon Kingdom:' To get this power moon, you’ll first have to visit Princess Peach in each of the other kingdoms. After that, warp to the Wedding Hall, and walk north around the back to take over the frog. Jump onto the roof of the church, and you’ll find Peach and Tira standing near the bell. (If you don’t find her there, check through your menu for power moons called “Peach in the in the blank Kingdom.” If you’re missing one, go to that kingdom those kingdoms, find her and then return.) *'27. Found with Moon Kingdom Art:' You’ll find the hint artwork in the Wedding Hall on the right side just before you go into the main room (you’ll pass it on your way to talk to the Shiverian for moon 23). Head to the Wooded Kingdom, then warp to the Iron Road Entrance flag. Go straight forward and around to the right of the pistoning pillars. Ground pound in the alcove opposite the scarecrow to find the moon. Moon Rock Power Moon Locations *'28. Mysterious Flying Object:' Warp to Ringing-Bells Plateau and walk around to the church’s right. You’ll see a little UFO sparkling in the distance. Approach it, and it’ll fly away. Walk to where it was, enter first-person mode (click the right thumbstick), and look look at the UFO to collect your power moon. *'29. Hidden on the Side of the Cliff:' Warp to Ever-After Hill and head northwest toward the cliff. Look down, and you’ll see this power moon floating in the air. Your job is to jump over the cliff (or the cliff just below it), intersecting with this power moon on your way down. *'30. Jumping High as a Frog:' Warp to Wedding Hall and head north, behind the church where you can take over a frog. Then hop all the way back to the center of the level, east of the Ringing-Bells Plateau warp flag. Hop onto a rectangular island floating just off the edge, and stand underneath the shadow of the power moon. Jump up (you may need to waggle your controller for the high jump) to get this power moon. *'31. Moon Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' Warp to Ringing-Bells Plateau and head south over the bridge. Throw Cappy at the scarecrow on the far side of the bridge, and then cross the bridge again in the direction of the power moon. There’s no trick to this one. Just walk at your normal pace and jump when you can to reach the platform and your power moon. *'32. Walking on the Moon: Again!:' North of the Odyssey, you’ll find the second of the moon’s walking in circles challenges. Because the path disappears so quickly, the trick to getting 90 or more points is memorizing where you need to go without the blue arrows. And that’s all about landmarks. You can see them in the image above, but in short: Cross at the bottom of the ridge. (The blue arrows will be there when you cross it, even if you walk slowly.) Cross the ridge again at the part where it juts east after jutting west. Take a tight turn around the crater. Keep tapping your analog stick to make your way back to where you started. *'33. Moon Kingdom Master Cup:' This master cup doesn’t rely on shortcuts, unlike so many others. Instead, it relies on some of Mario’s special moves — but not even the most difficult ones. Here are our tips: Begin by rolling away from the starting line. Stop rolling at about the point where you pass the small pillar. Long jump whenever possible. Triple jump up to the final platform. Triple jump again on the final platform so that you can begin your wall jumping above the ground. Turn in midair as you exit the wall jumping part to head to the finish line. Press play above to see our tips in action. *'34. Taking Notes: In Low Gravity:' Look over the edge of the cliff west of the Odyssey, and you’ll see an 8-bit pipe. Enter, make your way to the wall to the left and, from the platform there, jump up to the right (above the top of the rock you can see). You’ll land on a platform with a treble clef. Walk over it, and then head left and then down and right, back the way you came, capturing all of the musical notes and your power moon. To save time, do what we did and capture the first batch of moons on the lower level as you’re falling from the high platform with the treble clef. *'35. Center of the Galaxy and 36. Edge of the Galaxy': To the northeast of the Odyssey, up on top of a platform, enter what looks like the gray top of a chimney. There are two power moons to collect in this Super Mario Galaxy-inspired stage. **'35. Center of the Galaxy:' Make your way through the stage heading north and the south, jumping from planet to planet and getting sucked into their gravity. This power moon is waiting for you in the middle of the second (northern) section. **'36. Edge of the Galaxy:' From the ledge where you’d drop down to get moon 35, run left and jump up to the hidden planets above. Jump between them to get this power moon. (Check out the GIF in the gallery above to see the jump in action.) *'37. Navigating Giant Swings and 38. A Swing on Top of a Swing': Warp to Ringing-Bells Plateau and head south across the bridge. Wall jump to the top of the highest wall along the southern path, and enter what looks like the gray top of a chimney. Inside, there are two power moons to collect. **'37. Navigating Giant Swings:' Make your way to the end of the level, and this power moon is waiting for you. Just take your time, and note that, while there’s a lot of platforming involved, the golden rings aren’t just for decoration. They tell you where to jump. More good news: You only have to defeat the Astro-Lanceur enemies once each. They’ll be gone if you die and repeat the level. Press play above to see how we did it. **'38. A Swing on Top of a Swing:' After making your way across the first two blue bridges, stop on the fourth pillar. (It’s the one just beyond the second Astro-Lanceur enemy.) As the blue bridge swings down from above, ground pound into a jump and land on top of it. When it stops vertically, ground pound into a jump again and float left to land on yet another blue bridge. From there, you can jump to a platform where this power moon awaits. Enemies * Astro-lanceurs * Fuzzies (in 2D segments) * Parabones (wearing top hats) * Sherms (wearing top hats) * Hammer Bros. (wearing top hats) * Tropical Wigglers (wearing top hats) * Banzai Bills (wearing top hats) * Banzai Bill Blasters * Bullet Bills (wearing top hats) * Bill Blasters * Chargin' Chucks * Koopa Troopas (in 2D segments) * Madame Broode and Chain Chompikins (boss) * Bowser (boss) de:Mondland (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Final Levels Category:Space-themed